Too Damn Brave
by Flack's Angel
Summary: Jessica Survives the shooting
1. Chapter 1

Title: Too Brave (for Her Own Good)

Jessica Angell Survives the shooting

A/N: You will notice that most of this chapter will be verbatim from "Pay Up" but I am just trying to establish the story line, and lead off from there. I do not own CSI: NY, I am in no way affiliated with it's writers, producers, and any of its cast & crew. Just simply a fan of the show that was pissed off that they decided to kill of Jessica.

"Flack" I answered my Phone

"Tonight - - you, me, a bottle of wine. I wear that black negligee I know you like" Jess said

"Mom?" I asked…I knew who it was but I didn't want my former CI to know who I was talking to.

"Ugh. Never mind. What are you doing?" she asked

"Breaking up with an old friend…you?"

"Babysitting. Taking Conner Dunbrook over to the grand jury with a murder rap hanging over his head he's decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy…It'll be enough Robert Dunbrook away for at least 20 years...the good son is treating us to breakfast." She said

"Oh Yea? Let me guess Tillary diner two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, a glass of O.J" Guessing what she ordered.

"Am I that predictable?" she asked

"Ha-ha, yes you are that predictable" laughing because I was right at what she ordered.

"Ha-ha" she laughed.

"all right well tonight sounds great…I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be over to your place about…"

Loud crash as 18-wheeler crashes into the Tillary diner & Gun Fire

"Jess??!!!!!!" screaming into the phone

"Get out now! Get out!" I screamed to my CI to get him the hell out of my car so I can get to the scene as fast as I could.

When I got there I started to run into the smashed up dinner trying to find Jess.

"Jess! Jess!" running past the truck and then knocking over a table as I got to her.

"Hey Hey Babe Hey. Hey Hey Will you look at me? Hey Hey I'm here" I told her

"WHERE'S the ABULANCE!?!" I screamed at my fell NYPD members, noticing that she was loosing a lot of blood glanced at her wounds and then I picked her up and started to carry her out.

"You are gonna be all right. Everything's going to be all right I got you, I got you, I got you" I told her as we reached the outside of the diner.

"I need help. Help me open the door Get the door Help me get her in the car." My fellow members of the on scene NYPD opened the back seat of their car and helped me put her in then I climbed in holding her stomach wound.

"Drive…Drive!!" I yelled at them, they threw on their sirens and we hauled ass off to Queen of Mercy Hospital

"Jess Stay with me." I kept repeating to her.

When we reached the hospital ER loading zone I already had Jess in my arms ready to run into the hospital. The Uniforms could not open the door fast enough for me. Once the door was opened I shot out of the back seat like a bat out of hell.

" I need a doctor!!!" once inside the ER.

"What happened?!!" 2 doctors and 3 Nurses came running with a gurney ready to roll.

"NYPD sustained multiple GSWs to the shoulder, and stomach during a kidnapping of a witness" I explained as I placed her on the gurney, and they head off towards swinging doors I went as far as I could before the nurse stopped me.

Back at the Scene of the crime

Mac, Stella, Sheldon, and Lindsay

"She's tough Mac. She'll pull through"

".09 millimeter, standard issue. She went down fighting…emptied her clip"

"Got a .50 caliber hollow point…found a bunch of .45s over there"

"These guys weren't fooling around"

"every witness says the same thing…truck comes barreling through…two guys dressed in all black get out," Lindsay says and then sighs when she sees jess' blood on the floor "two others follow them inside" she continues on

"the two from the truck start firing, the other two made a beeline for Conner Dunbrook…took him Hostage"

"Smash & Grab" Stella said

"once they grabbed him, they fled to a black hummer with no plate"

"took off down Tillary, made a right on Flatbush…we've got every officer in the city looking for that car."

Conner was due to testify against his father in the grand jury today

If his son decided to testify against him…Dunbrook has all the motive and certainly the means to pull this off

And the transfer from to the courthouse was probably the only opportunity, all the motive in the world isn't going to do us any good were going to need something that connects Dunbrook to the gunman

"There's got to be an easier way" Sheldon said

"Not if Conner was held up in jail"

"Is uh Flack at the hospital?"

"Look, I know we all want to be with Angell, but were going to need to stay focused if we're going to track these guys down

"Right Lindsay, you and I will take ballistics

"Hawkes you take the truck, anything that can give us a name or location…if Dunbrook is behind this he's still in the city

while processing the scene the team discovered that Jess got off one shot on the shooter

"Linds…Put the word out we're looking for a cop shooter with a 9 mil in him"

Queen of Mercy Hospital Surgery Wing

Don Flack

From this point on…is where it deviates from the show plot line

"Don" Danny said walking towards me.

"They don't think She's …gonna make it" I told him

Danny's look went from concerned to pissed off in .02 seconds and he turned towards the wall and slammed it.

"I can't loose her Danny… I was going to ask her to marry me tonight." I told him pulling the ring box out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"Don…She's a fighter…Don't give up hope…She's gonna wear this ring you picked out…Don't give up hope" Danny said pulling me into a tight hug.

Back at the Scene

Mac & the Team

"A short while ago, Jessica Angell was brought into Queen of Mercy, for injuries suffered in the line of duty. She was a damn good cop…who displayed exceptional bravery, honor and devotion while keeping the people in this city safe she fought hard. It's as important now that we fight equally as hard to find the cowards who did this. You're the eyes and ears of this department. I want you pressing every informant, every new arrest, every crook who owes you a favor, rattle cages do what ever you have to do. No one pulls off a job like this with out leaving some footprints. We have a proud history in the NYPD. When one of our own is taken from us or almost taken from us, we always get our man…Always. No go out and do what you do best. Her family is counting on us." Mac said to the restaurant full of NYPD

"Mac a couple of uniforms just found the hummer that those bastards took off in it was abandon on Jay street near the Manhattan bridge" Danny said coming over to Mac

"Any witnesses?" Mac asked Danny

"They're not holding anyone" Danny said shaking his head

"Call em back tell em no one touches the car until we get there." Mac said urgently as he followed Danny out the front door.

"Right" Danny said calling back the Uniforms

Less than 5 minutes later Danny and Mac arrived to the Manhattan Bridge

"Looks like somebody got a piece of these scumbags as they took off, huh?" Danny asked Mac

"9 millimeter should have gone right through…Bulletproof" Mac said then knocked on the glass

Mac and Danny both turned their heads as they heard the tires squeal as Don arrive on scene

(Don's POV)

"I need to be here" I told Mac

"Sure, Don" Mac Said nodding with understanding

I saw Danny walk around to the other side of the car and open the door.

"Armored with ballistic steel panels in the doors." Danny said

"Bullet proof tires" Mac said

"This thing is completely tricked out, Mac" Danny told him

"These guys were prepared for the worst Angell tagged one of them before he got in the car looks like he was bleeding badly" Mac told me

"Atta girl" Danny & I said at the same time, Mac smiled and then picked up a white-filled blood bag

"What is that stuff?" I asked

"Artificial blood. Contains up to 50x more oxygen than regular blood, military uses it for trauma situations. .50 caliber hollow point bullets, armored humvee in and out of the diner in 30 seconds while attempting to kill a cop and taking Connor Dunbrook" Mac answered

"What are we dealing with here Mac?" Danny Asked

"If they're military, better get ready for war" Mac answered

Ballistic Lab…NYPD

Sheldon & Lindsay

(Lindsay POV)

I was working on trying to find prints on all of the shell casings when Sheldon came in

"Lindsay, tell me you got something?" Sheldon asked me

"Not much…Three of the guys were using. 45s…the guy who shot jess was using this kind of gun" I said placing my gloved hand on top of it "a .50 caliber desert eagle"

"Gun like this she doesn't stand a chance"

"No prints on any of the casings and I ran all the bullets through IBIS, no match"

"Damn it! Every minute that passes these bastards get farther away" Sheldon exclaimed

"So what about the blood at the scene? The guy that Angell hit - - was he in the system?"

"No"

Outside the Precinct

Don Flack

I got out of my car and was walking back toward the front of the precinct

"Paper?" some bum asked me

"Not Now" I said and kept walking towards the front of the building

"Yo Paper!" he said again giving me a glimce of his face and pushed me towards the wall

"what the hell are you doing…I told you were done." I told Terrence

"Yeah, man. I'm trying to help your thick-headed ass, if you tried answering my calls, I would have to be out here slumming like some damn fool" he told me

"I got no time for you right now, Terrence" I flipped at him

"You got time for some dope on those cop killers; I seen what happened on the news, man. That cop that got shot, the girl you were on the phone with…that was your girl, right?" he fired back with

"What do you got for me?" I asked giving in

"An Italian named crazy Tony came into the club bragging about how he helped trick out a hummer for those mugs who snuffed your girl." He told me

"What else?" I asked him

"They put a couple of traps in my escalade back in the day, so they're definitely equipped to trick out a hummer like that. All right, now I don't think Tony's running with those Rambo dudes, but he damn sure should know who they are." He told me

"Tony got a last name, an address?" I asked

"Read the classifieds." With that he walked away

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" I said and flipped to the classified section and in red block writing read:

VOSSI AUTO BODY

EAST 7TH, CANARSLE

CRAZY TONY TARDALLA

I closed and folded up the paper and then picked up my phone and called Mac

"Mac, It's Don. Change of plans." I told him about Crazy Tony and the info Terrence gave me.

Vossi Auto Body

Don, Danny, & Mac

"NYPD! Freeze! Get on the Ground!" Swat said as they came barreling through the doors to the shop

"Get on the ground now! Let me see your hands!" Mac said

"You don't mind if we take a look around, do you? ... I'll take that as a yes."

Mac walked around and finally found Tony

"You should have called a head I would have put on a pot of espresso" this smart ass punk responded

"No games, I want the names of the men who hired you to bullet proof that hummer" Mac flipped out

"Are you sure you got the right guy? I run a reputable establishment here." He fired back with

This mother fucker was pissing me off, and I was about beat the shit out of him.

"When a cop gunned down in this city resources that we normally don't have suddenly become available to us. We get what ever we need like 30 guys from Auto crime in here picking through every inch of this place. How many stolen parts you think are in here? … I'll lock up your damn grandmother if I don't start hearing some names" I threatened

"Haha my grams is stand-up. She'll do the big and keep her mouth shut" the punk answered, this time Mac was the one who flipped out, he shoved him back against the car.

"You think this is a game? Start talking" Mac said

"Couple of guys come in the shop. About a week ago, wanted the presidential package on a hummer" he says

"What's that?" asking him to explain in detail what type of package that is

"Armor plating, Bullet proof tires, bullet resistant glass" he explained to us

"Is this one of them?" Mac asked holding up a picture

He looked at it and said: "yea, hey look man I had no idea they were going to use it to kill a cop"

"Oh no no no no no you thought he was getting it ready for a family vacation." I responded back sarcastically

"Yo Genius those tires come off the hummer?" Danny asked kneeling on the floor in-between 4 tires

He nods yes and I'm about ready to punch this idiot when my phone starts ringing

"Mac…It's the hospital, I need to take this" I said

Mac nods ok and I answer my phone

"Yeah Flack" I said

"Detective, this is Doctor Elizabeth Petrelli at Queen of Mercy….I'm calling in regards to Detective Jessica Angell." She explained

"Yeah, how is Jess?" I asked praying that I didn't loose her.

"Detective Angell made it through Surgery however she has fallen into a coma. No one thought that she would make it out of surgery so we are hopeful that she will make it. I think right now she needs to be around friends and family to encourage her to keep fighting." She explained.

"Ill be right there" I said and hung up the phone

"Mac…She made it through the surgery. But she's in a coma; I'm on my way up to the hospital now." I said and then took off to the hospital to be with her. Didn't wait for Mac to say it was ok, and I don't care.

What do you think?

Should I keep on?

Should I delete it?

Are you pissed of that in the finally they killed of Jess Angell?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She's Awake

Don walked back into the Hospital still wearing his bulletproof vest and badge, and went upstairs to the surgical nurses desk.

"Don Flack, trying to find Detective Angell" I asked the nurse sitting at the desk who was monitoring vitals on the portable monitor.

"Detective Angell is in recovery. Down the hall to your right Room 419" She responded looking up from the monitor

"Thank you" I said and headed off to see Jess. When I got to her room her dad and 4 brothers were inside all sitting down beside her telling jokes about when Jess was a kid.

"Bobby you remember when Jess was 13, and she said she wanted to join the cheerleading squad?" David asked.

Jess told me once that David was the oldest, then Bobby, then Michael, and then Tim.

"She threw a girl across the gym and was suspended?" I asked them as I walked into the room.

"Yeah. She was suspended for a week, and grounded for a month." Cliff Angell, Jess' Dad, told me.

"It's good to see you again Cliff" I said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Wish it were under better circumstances." He said

"Most Definitely… May I speak to you in private for a moment?" I asked him as I walked towards the door.

He followed me into the hallway.

"Don…what's up?" He asked

"I was… planning on coming see you after I took care of some unfinished business earlier, but then this whole thing happened… But I still wanted to come and let you know what my intentions were. I was… going to ask your permission to ask Jess to marry me." I told him pulling out the little black velvet box and showing it to him

"Don…you would have gotten it. Jess has always had a smile on her face…these past few months it's been different. It's been a smile I have never seen before." He said making me tear up.

we both went back into room that Jess was in and we sat around and talked for a few hours. Her brothers left sometime after midnight. Her dad left around 2 am. It was just me left, and I wasn't going anywhere.

I pulled a chair up next to her bed; I sat next to her left hand which gave me a view of the door. I rested my head on her hand and sobbed.

"I can't lose you Jess…I can't…I need you to pull through. I love you Jessica…please…please…please wake up" I cried I pulled out the box and slipped the ring on her hand, kissed it and then rested my head back down on her hand again, and continued to cry and sob.

I must have fallen asleep there because about an hour or two later I woke up to a hand brushing my face. I looked for the owner of the hand and it was JESS! She was awake.

"Hey…Hey Babe Hey" I jumped up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, what...time…is …it?" she asked.

I looked down at my watch and said: "4:35 in the morning, Thursday, May 21"

I reached the switch on her bed adjuster to call for a nurse to let them know she is a wake.

"Don, I was going to tell you tonight, but this took precedent over that…" she started but was cut off by the crew of nurses and doctors who came running in.

"Sir, Please leave for a few moments so we can check over our patient."

"ok. Babe I'll be in the hall if you need me." I told her, so happy that she was alive that I forgot the ring on her hand as I walked out.

I grabbed the phone at the desk and called her dad and let him know that Jessica is awake.

After I hung up with Mr. Angell, I called Mac

After 3 rings I heard a groggy "Taylor"

"Mac, you'll never believe it…She's awake!" I told him and it was like Mac had just taken a double shot of espresso because he was wide awake now.

"She is? Don that's great! What do you need is there anything I can do?" he asked me

"Nothing, but can you let the rest of the team know?" I asked him.

"Oh yea, definitely" he said

"Thanks Mac, enjoy the rest of your night." I said and we hung up.

I walked back in to her room as the team of doctors and nurses left it. I walked back over to Jess, and sat facing her on the bed, holding her hand with out the ring on it.

"What were you going to tell me a few minutes ago?" I asked her.

"I was going to tell you I was pregnant, but the doctors just told me that I lost it in the shooting" she said starting to cry.

"Hey, Hey look at me…Jess it doesn't matter, we can always have another baby, I can never have another you." I told her gently pulling her into my arms, careful not to hurt either wound.

"I love you Don" She cried into my chest; which still had on the bulletproof vest & badge. I gently placed her back down on the bed and pulled off the vest. I noticed that I never took off my shirt and tie with her blood all over it. I undid the tie, and unbuttoned the shirt leaving me in a white wife beater. I put those items on the chair next to her bed.

When I was sitting back down again I noticed the ring I put on her hand.

"Jess, there was something I was going to ask you tonight, but today's events put the romantic aspects of it down. But I am sure more now, than ever that this is what I want. I can not lose you. I already talked to your dad, now what I want is for you to say yes that you will be my wife." I told her pulling her left hand into my own.

"Yes, Yes Don, I will be your wife" She told me, smiling through her tears. I was so happy I probably looked like a 3 year old on Christmas morning. I leaned forward and kissed her.

We sat around talking until Jess yawned.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I told her as she started to fall asleep.

"Detective…You might want to see this." A Nurse came into the room holding a news paper with the front page story about the _Death_ of Jessica Angell. It was a picture from the day she graduated from the academy. It was the Cover of the New York Ledger

_NYPD'S FINEST_

_TAKE DOWN_

_BRUTAL _

_COP KILLERS_

_AS CITY Mourns a Fallen Hero_

_Detective Jessica Angell_

_2/09/81 – 5/20/09_


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on CSI: NY

"Detective…You might want to see this." A Nurse came into the room holding a news paper with the front page story about the _Death_ of Jessica Angell. It was a picture from the day she graduated from the academy. It was the Cover of the New York Ledger

_NYPD'S FINEST_

_TAKE DOWN_

_BRUTAL _

_COP KILLERS_

_AS CITY Mourns a Fallen Hero_

_Detective Jessica Angell_

_2/09/81 – 5/20/09_

Tonight on CSI: NY

I sat there on the window ledge staring at the cover for a good 45 minutes after the Nurse showed me the paper. The cover story of the NY Ledger would have been a beautiful one had she actually passed away, but for some reason seeing this cover just pisses me off. 1 Jess IS NOT dead, and 2 it's just a blatant reminder that I almost lost her.

_Ring Ring_

"Yeah Flack" I answered my phone with out seeing who was calling

"Yo Flack…I just saw the cover of the NY Ledger…tell me it's not true." Danny asked

"No it's not true, Jessica is alive, and she woke up from her coma, she's asleep now, but very much alive." I told him quietly, because I was sitting on the window ledge in Jess' hospital room, and I didn't want to wake her.

"Thank God. How are you holding up?" Danny asked

"I'm great…a little tired. Hey Danny can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Yea sure what's up?"

"Can you use the spare I gave you and go grab me a change of clothes? I am still wearing a white wife beater and it's got Jess' blood on it."

"Yeah sure no problem, you hungry do you want me to pick you up something to eat?"

"Yeah please a bagel and a cup of coffee would be great thanks Danny."

"Not a problem, I'll be there within the hour"

"Thanks again Danny…I owe you…see ya when you get here" I said and we hung up. it was now 5:30

I sat at the window for another 20 minutes, and then I went and laid down on the couch underneath the window, and fell asleep. I woke up about an a hour later to the sounds of Danny coming in with a gym bag, a Starbucks bag and a traveler cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Don… hey Don" he said thinking I was asleep

"Hey Danny…thanks man" I said grabbing the coffee cup from him and putting it down on the coffee table before taking the gym bag and Starbucks bag, and then I motioned for Danny to sit down on the couch with me.

"How is she doing?" Danny asked pointing towards Jess

"She's tough…but Danny listen…I gotta tell you something."

"Yea what's up Don?"

"Jess was pregnant…she lost the baby in the shooting" I told him

"Wow."

"I can't believe it. I almost lost the mother of my future children"

"When are you going to ask her the BIG question?"

"I already did. When her dad was here earlier this morning I asked his permission to ask her, when everyone left, I placed the ring on her hand and fell asleep, after she woke up and the doctors checked her out and made sure that she was ok…I asked her."

"Wow…you don't waste time do you?" he asked chuckling

"Not anymore…I am never going to waste another minute. This whole thing has made me even more sure that I want to be with Jess forever"

"I'm glad…ok, now eat your breakfast and go shower, I'll stay here with Jess." He said pointing at the Starbucks bag and then the shower.

I ate my bagel, and then I grabbed my gym bag and went to go shower. When I finished getting showered and getting dressed, pair of Navy Blue Sweats, and a white NYPD T-shirt and my sneakers, I went back into the room and saw that Jess was awake and talking to Danny & Mac.

"Did she show you the skating rink on her left hand?" I asked coming over to her on the bed and kissing her, and then sat down on the end of the bed.

"You finally popped the question? It's about damn time" Mac said grabbing Jess' left hand and looked at the ring.

"Yea, yeah, yeah stop picking on me." I said and then involuntarily yawned.

"Don…have you gotten any sleep?" Mac asked

"Minnie naps here and there; I wasn't leaving her until we were sure she's out of the woods." I said and then rubbed her leg.

"Babe, you should go home and get some sleep." She said grabbing my hand.

"I will…" and yawned again.

"Danny can you take him home for me?" Jess asked Danny she must have known that I wasn't going to leave.

"Yea sure, Come on Don" Danny said getting up and pushing me towards the door.

I got up and leaned down and gave her a kiss

"I'll be back tonight, call me if you need me, or need anything" I told her

"I'll be fine. See you tonight babe." Danny and I walked out

"Bye Don" Mac called after me.

Danny and I drove to my apartment in silence, when we got to my building I got out and turned to Danny.

"All right Daddy, tell Lindsay things are ok, and spend some time with that baby of yours." I told him.

"I will, call me when you want to go back up to the Hospital or if you or Jess need anything Lindsay and I are at your beck and call Don" He said

"Thanks Danny" I said and went up into my Building, once I was in my apartment I locked the door, and then went into my bedroom and collapsed. I slept till about 3pm and then I was ready to go back to the hospital to be with my beautiful Fiancé.

_FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF_

If you want to see the ring I had in mind for them…here is the link .com/TACORI-SRCH/RINGS/2576PR65-A-1-1-5-/

What do you think?

I want to thank all of you who have been reading this so far. All of your comments have been beautiful.

Shout out to Messer's Montana…You rock!

Thanks again,

Jessica (No Not the Character, Me) *haha*

Flack's Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just to let you all Know, I had a tiny bit of writers block so I had to bounce some ideas off of my roommate. "That's good work det." Was said by Don in season five episode titled "Pray" …but my roommate gave me the idea to put it in the story….Damn good Idea I am sad that I was not quick enough

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"I will, call me when you want to go back up to the Hospital or if you or Jess need anything Lindsay and I are at your beck and call Don" He said

"Thanks Danny" I said and went up into my Building, once I was in my apartment I locked the door, and then went into my bedroom and collapsed. I slept till about 3pm and then I was ready to go back to the hospital to be with my beautiful Fiancé.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

I called Danny and he said he would be right over. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. While waiting for Danny to show up I flipped on the news.

"Late Breaking News, We go live to a press conference outside of 1 Police Plaza were Detective Mac Taylor will be informing us of the current situation of the shooting of Detective Jessica Angell, and it looks like its about to start…

"Good Afternoon, my name is Detective Mac Taylor of the NY Crime Lab. I am sure all of you saw the cover of the NY Ledger this Morning…The Death of one of our own. I am here to inform you that Detective Jessica Angell…is alive. This story written was a premature attempt by the Ledger to outsell other Newspapers when the story actually broke. Jessica sustained 2 wounds; 1 shot to the shoulder and 1 to the stomach. She was shot while protecting a witness who was scheduled to testify in a hearing. Detective Angell is currently at Queen of Mercy Hospital recovering. The men responsible have been found and will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Thank you for your Time." Mac said in front of 1PP before turning to walk back into the building.

About a minute after he walked into the doors he called me

"Hey Mac" I answered seeing who was calling on my caller id

"Did you watch the conference?"

"Yeah I did…I was wondering how we were going to let everyone know that she is still alive. Thanks Mac."

"Your welcome…you still at the apartment or are you back at the hospital?"

"I am getting ready to head out the door; Danny is coming to get me to take me back to the hospital."

_Knock Knock_

"Danny's here, Ill give ya a call later Mac"

"Ok, give my love to Jess"

"I will thanks Mac"

We hung up.

"Hey Danny" I said answering the door.

"Hey Flack, you ready?" he said

"Yeah" I said walking out the door and locking it up we walked down to his car and he drove us back to the hospital.

When we got there, Stella, Sheldon, and Adam were there talking to Jess.

"Hey Guys…what's going on"

"I hear Congratulations are in order mister." Stella said getting up off the couch and walking over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Stella." I said

We all sat around talking with Jess. Around 6:30 they all left and it was just Jess and me.

"How are you feeling?"

"The pain is coming back." She said wincing and clutching her left shoulder with her right hand and her left hand covered her stomach wound.

"No wonder…your morphine is empty" I said looking at the pain med dispenser

"Where's my gun?" she asked chuckling slightly

"I'll be back" I said and walked out to the Nurses desk.

"Excuse me. Detective Angell's Pain Meds have run out." I told one of the Nurses

"We have to get a doctor for that." The Nurse said walking away.

"Excuse Me?! My Fiancé has 2 bullet wounds, and no pain meds, have you ever seen terms of endearment? Remember the scene where Shirley McLaine is running around the Nurses Station screaming give my daughter the shot? She got that from me and she turned it down… A LOT. Now once again…Detective Angell's Pain Meds have run out. Now get someone in there or I'll Have 1PP Slap a law suit on you so fast." I said walking back into Jess' room.

"Someone will be in, in just a second." I said to her and before I had a chance to sit down in the chair by her bed, a Doctor, and 2 nurses came running in.

"How are you feeling Det. Angell? I am Dr. Danielle Fury; I hear that your pain meds have run out. Let's see what we can do about that." The doctor said walking over to the dispenser.

"I'm ok…the pain is coming back, but other than that I'm ok." Jess said

"Well no wonder you're in pain…this dispenser is needs to be replaced. Janie can you please go get the new one from the supply room and make sure that you run a pretest on it to make sure that all the bells and whistles work. Jodie, get me a shot of Morphine to get Det. Angell comfortable while we fix the problem with the Dispenser." The Doctor said taking down the equipment, and wheeling the poll out into the hallway.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurses said.

The room was empty for a minute.

"That was good work Detective." Jess said reaching out to me to kiss me.

"Gee where have I heard that before?" I said kissing her. The Doctor came in with a syringe packet and a new bottle of morphine; and pulled up the rolling chair to the bed.

"Ok, what we are going to do for you detective is we're going to give you a manual injection of morphine to get you some immediate relief. My team is going to get the new Dispenser all hooked up and ready to dispense as normal." The doctor said removing the syringe from the sanitary wrapping, and injecting the needle into the bottle of morphine. She pulled out the recommended dosage from the bottle and injected it into Jess' IV line in her arm.

After everything was said and done the medical team left the room and it was just Jess and I again.

"Don…have they said when I can get out of here?" she asked

"No babe…I would imagine soon though…when I was in here It was only about 2 weeks, and I was in a coma for 8 days of that. You have already woken from the coma…maybe another couple of days?"

"I want out…I am not used to being bed bound…well at least not in non-sexual way. and definitely not for this long."

"I know how you feel babe…I hated being in here too."

"I bet you hated not being about to play Basket Ball with Danny. I want to go home…but I don't think I can walk up all those stairs."

"Well…when they release you I want you to come and stay with me…it'll be a test run for when you become my Mrs."

"Speaking of becoming a Mrs. … I am going to change my name…hope you don't mind not being the only Flack at the precinct." Jess said and then smiled

"Jessica Flack…I like it" I said and smiled too,

Authors note:

I am not a Dr. any medical information in here is stuff I have heard or saw on TV. I just heard that there is an article out saying that Emmanuelle got a call before the season even started saying that she was going to be fired…because of the economy…WTF!!! They could have done so many things…they could have had her "Transferred" to another city until the economy was back. They could have had her "shot and Killed" but really just have her in witness protection. This is fucking bullshit. I really hope that they pull her back in and just say she went into witness protection.

_**/////////// **_

Local Manhattan News:

WNBC 30 Rockefeller Plaza New York, NY 10112 


End file.
